


Imagine

by Johnicastan



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: 1970s Era Queen (Band), 1970s Era Roger Taylor (Queen), Angst, Childbirth, Children, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Concerts, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dancing, Dating, Dirty Jokes, Disco, Doctors & Physicians, Drinking, Early Queen (Band), Engagement, F/M, Financial Issues, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Honeymoon, Hospitals, I Love You, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Long-Distance Relationship, Love, Love at First Sight, Marriage, Married Couple, Mentioned Freddie Mercury, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor John Deacon/Veronica Tetzlaff, Morning Sickness, Mother Hen Brian May, Music, Newborn Children, Pain, Party, Phone Calls & Telephones, Pre-Queen (Band), Pregnancy, Protective John Deacon, Reunions, Roger Taylor (Queen) Being an Idiot, Shy John Deacon, Shyness, Slow Dancing, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touring, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vomiting, mentions of throw up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 19,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28586685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnicastan/pseuds/Johnicastan
Summary: John Deacon meets Veronica Tetzlaff and they get on very well.
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Veronica Tetzlaff
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Veronica was reluctant to come to this disco. She had exams and her part time job as a nanny to worry about which she knew she couldn’t do hungover. Veronica decided to let loose a bit and just go to look around. Even if she couldn’t get drunk she could have fun with her friends. 

Her eyes gazed down at the beer in her hand. She traced the rim with her finger and occasionally looked up to show she was listening. She let out a soft chuckle as she watched her friends pointing out and whispering about certain men on the dance floor. 

A few squeals of excitement and claps rang out from Veronica’s group when the song ‘Rock and Roll’ by Led Zeppelin began blaring through the speakers towards the dance floor. 

One of Veronica’s friends by the name of Ruth quickly grabbed her hand and began tugging on it. “Come on. Come on.” The friend begged and smiled widely. “You’ll have fun!” 

Veronica looked up at Ruth and laughed softly. She made a face as if she was deciding but once she saw her other friends having fun she quickly jumped up and pranced over to the dance floor. The group of friends danced around, throwing winks or shaking their hips a bit more when a boy caught their attention. Veronica stayed pretty modest in her dancing and scanned the group of boys her friends were eyeing. Her eyes landed on a skinny brunette boy with bellbottoms and platform boots. 

John was already on the dance floor when the song came on. He had been dancing a while with his group of friends and decided to take a break to catch his breath and watch the people dancing. His friends took notice to the group of girls who had just pranced onto the dance floor and exchanged smirks and mischievous glances back towards the girls. The brunette looked at the girls and immediately felt his eyes being pulled to one of the girls. She was wearing a dress with yellow and pink flowers on it that went past her knees. 

The two of them locked eyes and stared at each other for a moment before awkwardly smiling and looking in the opposite direction. 

“You know him?” Ruth gently nudged her and waggled her eyebrows with a mischievous and excited glint in her eyes. 

“Oh no I just was looking around. That’s all.” Veronica chuckled with flushed cheeks and looked down at her wedged heels. 

“Who’s the girl?” Johns friend, Nigel asked and wrapped his arm around his shoulder. He smiled at the brunette before smiling over at the girl and her friend. 

“Don’t know. Just happened to lock eyes with her.” John smiled softly and tapped his foot to the music. 

Ruth motioned with her head for Nigel to follow her and they met at the drink table. 

“My friend is kind of hopeless when it comes to asking someone to dance.I was thinking your friend could maybe Uhm- accidentally bump into her” Ruth began and let out a light chuckle. 

“No way mine is too! I’ll make sure my friend accidentally bumps into yours.” Nigel laughed and quickly parted ways to get to John while Ruth did the same. 

Ruth pranced up to Veronica and began pulling on her hand to tug her closer to the middle of the dance floor. “Come on- you can hear better from here.” Ruth lied and glanced at Nigel to make sure he was doing the same. 

Nigel grabbed Johns arm and began doing the same. “I need to get a better view of something.” Nigel mumbled and stepped behind John once he was close enough to Veronica and Ruth. Nigel pushed John forward just enough to bump into Veronica and quickly scurried away with Ruth. 

John furrowed his eyebrows and slowly followed along. He let out a grunt and a soft “shit.” as he was pushed forward and bumped right into Veronica. 

Veronica followed Ruth and chuckled lightly before Ruth disappeared and someone bumped into her. She quickly looked up and parted her lips to speak but before she could John was profusely apologizing. 

“I’m so so sorry. I didn’t hurt you did I? My friend kind of Uhm knocked me forward a bit. I’m so sorry I really didn’t mean to run into you. Are you okay?” He quickly spat the questions out and swallowed thickly. 

Veronica was a bit relieved to see he was as awkward as she was. “N-no I’m fine.” She chuckled softly and nodded. “I promise I’m alright don’t worry about it. It was an accident.” She assured the brunette and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. 

They both stood there a bit awkwardly for a few moments until the song ‘imagine’ by John Lennon came on and couples began pairing up to dance together. 

John bit his lip and held out his hand. “Would you like to dance? I-I’m no fred Astaire but-“

“I would love to.” Veronica interrupted him and gently took his hand she gave it a small squeeze and lead him over to the corner of the dance floor instead of in the middle. She slowly slid her arms around Johns neck and smiled up at him. Her cheeks were a bright red from the closeness. 

John followed Veronica and smiled when Veronica’s arms wrapped around his neck. John wrapped his arms around her torso and began slowly swaying back and forth to the song. He let his eyes wander her face and admire her soft features. Although she wasn’t wearing hardly any makeup he thought she was far more beautiful than any of the other girls he had seen.

“I don’t think I got your name. Mines Veronica Tetzlaff.” She spoke softly and bit her lip. She continued to sway with John and admire his face. Every little wrinkle and beauty mark she lingered on and smiled as she looked up at him. 

“Oh yeah my names John Deacon. It’s nice to meet you Veronica. So what do you do- like do you have a job or anything?” He chuckled and let his hands rest against her waist when he began to get more comfortable. 

“Nice to meet you John. What do I do? Oh I’m a nanny- well I watch kids and I’m studying to become a teacher. I love kids. I always have. What about you? Are you studying for anything?” She asked and raised an eyebrow. 

“Oh that’s cool. Well I’m studying electrical engineering which I quite like. I work at a music shop and tinker around with the equipment. I sometimes play bass with some people but I kinda just do it as a hobby.” He explained and slowly began to pull away when the song changed. 

“Oh that’s lovely. You must be pretty busy with all of that.” Veronica pulled away as well and looked down. “I should probably go I have some exams tomorrow” she sighed and motioned back to her group of friends. 

“Yeah I stay pretty busy.” He chuckled and raised his eyebrows. John bit his lip and stepped forward before Veronica could go. “I can walk you home if you’d like. I don’t mind.” He offered and glanced back at his table of friends as well.

“Oh- sure id love that Uhm let me just grab my bag and coat then I’ll meet you out front.” She explained as she began backing away before walking over to her table of friends. 

Ruth grinned and handed Veronica her jacket. “I think he likes you.” She hummed happily and let out a giggle. “I shouldn’t expect him to be spending the night should I?” The girl smirked and waggled her eyebrows.

“You think so? No. No he’s just walking me home. I’ll see you back at the flat .” She laughed with red cheeks and walked out to the front of the disco with her purse in hand. 

John walked back to his table and grabbed his jacket. He took a final sip of his beer and waved goodbye to his friends. John walked out front and smiled when he saw Veronica. 

“Ready to go?” He asked softly

“Yep. Thanks for taking me home. It’s very kind of you.” Veronica replied as she began walking by Johns side.

“Oh it’s no problem. So where do you live?” John inquired and looked from Veronica to the sidewalk in front of him.

“I live in the flats just off of second and fifth avenue.” She explained and motioned around the corner with her hand. 

“Oh nice! I don’t live to far from there. I live in the flats on eighth avenue.” He replied as he rounded the corner. 

Veronica and John continued walking for a while and eventually John slowly slid his hand into Veronica’s and they held hands as they walked. Once they arrived at the flats Veronica stopped and gave Johns hand a squeeze before she pulled away. She dug into her jacket pocket and pulled out a pin. 

“You don’t happen to have a piece of paper do you?” She asked softly and opened the cap of the pen. 

“Uhm” John began and started patting his jacket and Jean pockets for a piece of paper. “Sorry no I don’t think so.”

“Oh I was going to give you my number.” Veronica admitted shyly and bit her lip. 

“Oh just write it on my hand.” John chuckled and out the palm of his hand.

“Your hand?” Veronica laughed out with a raised eyebrow. She wasn’t sure is he was serious.

“Yeah! Go ahead I can’t miss out on getting your number. I really enjoyed hanging out with you.” John smiled and looked down as a small blush covered his cheeks. 

“Oh thanks I really did too.” She leaned forward and gently began writing her number in the palm of his hand. She tried her best to be gentle so the pen didn’t scrape his skin. 

“All done.” She hummed as she pulled away and smiled up at him. “Bye John give me a call sometime.” Veronica leaned up and placed a gentle peck on Johns cheek. She turned around with bright red cheeks and quickly walked inside her flat. Once she got inside the flat she let out a soft squeal and ran a hand through her hair with a wide smile plastered on her lips. 

John watched her write the number in his hand and smiled. “Bye and I will.” He smiled and felt himself freeze up a bit when Veronica leaned close. John blushed as well and chuckled. Once Veronica had gone inside John pumped his fist in the air and let out a breathy laugh. Although the kiss to his cheek was small it felt like he had just won the lottery.


	2. Let’s dance (first date)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Veronica go on their first date and learn how comfortable they feel around each other.

Veronica gently applied some lipgloss and blush to finish off her makeup. She backed up to look herself over in the mirror and slicked down her dress which was a bit fancier than the one she met John in. It went up past her knees and was a velvety red. Veronica normally wouldn’t dress up like this but she wanted to impress John for their first date at the disco. She began to jump around her room while listening to her David Bowie record. 

Although she was nervous for the date she was also ecstatic to see John and be with him for the evening. After they first met John called her later the next morning and they talked for a long while until Veronica said she had to go to her job. Before she could hang up John quickly spoke up. 

“Hey before you go I wanted to ask you if you’d like to go to the disco again on Friday. I’ll pick you up at 8:00.” He offered 

“Oh yes I would love to go! I guess I’ll see you at 8:00 on Friday.” She smiled as she hung up. 

The week seemed to go by so slow but today was the day and she couldn’t be more ready. 

Veronica paced around her room and moved her curled hair from side to side to try and get it how she wanted. Although she almost never curled her hair she decided to for this special occasion. She checked her clock and bit her lip. She realized John was a bit late but decided not to think too much about it. 

John unbuttoned some of the top buttons on his shirt and let it hang open to expose he chest. John tucked the shirt into some flares and paired it with some nice black shoes. He hoped he wasn’t dressing up too much but knew he would want to impress Veronica. The brunette was also excited and nervous to see Veronica. John checked his watch and quickly shut his beatles record off. 

The bassist left his flat with his wallet, jacket and a small bouquet of flowers with mainly daisys for Veronica. He walked to Veronica’s flat but made sure to walk as fast as he could since he was running a bit late. John silently cursed at himself for being late and began almost sprinting when he began to worry about what Veronica must’ve been thinking. 

John finally got to Veronica’s flat a bit out of breath. He walked up to her flat door and held the flowers to his stomach before taking in a deep breath and knocking on the door. 

He smiled when the door opened and immediately held out the flowers when the door opened but his face went bright red when he realized it was Veronica’s friend who answered the door. 

“Awh how sweet! I don’t think those are for me though!” Ruth laughed softly and looked towards Veronica’s room. “Vee your date is here!” She yelled and smiled back at John. 

John let out an embarrassed laugh and put the flowers back to his stomach. He tapped his foot as he waited for Veronica and chewed at the inside of his cheek. 

Veronica tensed up when she heard Ruth and quickly put her earrings. “Sorry I’m putting my earrings in!” She shouted back and quickly grabbed her jacket before walking out of her room and smiling when she saw John. He looked amazing. 

“Sorry!” She laughed out and walked over to John. 

John heard Veronica and smiled softly. He looked inside the flat and felt his heart rate quicken at the sight of Veronica in her outfit. It was so much different than the outfit he first saw her in but he was in awe of her beauty nonetheless. John held out the flowers and smiled. 

“I-I got you these. I know it’s kind of cliché.” He spoke with red cheeks and looked down at them. 

“No it’s not I think it’s lovely.” She smiled and took the bouquet of flowers. “As a matter of fact daisys are one of my favorite flowers.” She took a smell of the flowers and smiled. 

“Are they really? I had no idea! I’m glad I picked those.” He chuckled and gently grabbed her hand. “I’ll make sure to have her back by twelve.” John playfully told Ruth and laughed.

“You better or I’ll go out searching for you.” Ruth teased and laughed as she shook her hand and closed the door. 

Veronica laughed quietly and squeezed Johns hand. She began walking to the disco close to John with her head almost resting against his arm. She was trying to remember everything that Ruth had told her to do. Although they were just tips Veronica wanted this date to go perfectly. 

John looked down at Veronica and smiled. He could tell she was thinking about something but wasn’t sure what. 

“I like your dress.” He spoke up

“Oh thank you I like your outfit.” She replied back. 

After walking for a couple more minutes they arrived at the disco. John pulled Veronica’s chair out for her and took a seat at a table. Veronica’s feet were killing her since she was wearing high heels so she took the opportunity to kick her heels off under the table while they sat down. 

John helped Veronica inside and helped her sit down. He tapped the table with his hand smiled down at her. “Do you want a drink? I can go order us something.” He offered and raised an eyebrow.

Veronica thought for a few moments about what she had talked to Ruth about. She didn’t like to drink too heavily but also wanted to be loose with John. Veronica racked her brain to try and remember a drink Ruth had mentioned and finally spoke up. 

“I’ll take Uhm a couple shots of vodka maybe.” She smiled lightly and ran a hand through her hair. 

John was taken aback by Veronica’s answer. He had spent enough time in the clubs with his friends to know vodka could get you hammered pretty fast. Veronica definitely didn’t look like a heavy drinker either. John didn’t want to question it and risk coming across as rude so he walked towards the bar after nodding and giving her a thumbs up. 

Veronica could tell John seem surprised and sighed. She had ordered shots but a very long time ago when she would let herself go more.Veronica was beginning to regret her decision by Johns face. One thing she knew for sure is that it would help loosen her up and that Ruth said she would take shots when she went on dates so why not try it. 

John came back with a small tray of five shots and a beer for himself. He sat down and slid the tray of shots to Veronica while he just stuck to a beer to be safe. John took a sip of his beer and looked around the disco. 

“Thank you.” Veronica grabbed Johns hand and squeezed it. She then grabbed one of the shot glasses and smelled it which she instantly regretted. The smell was terrible and almost burned. She slowly put it up to her lips and knocked back the strong liquid. Veronica coughed a couple times and placed a hand over her mouth. 

John watched Veronica and looked down. He wasn’t sure wether to ask if she was okay or if she wanted something else but he couldn’t stay quiet anymore.

“I’ve never been a fan of taking shots. It’s too strong for me. So Uhm- do you take shots often?” John wasn’t upset that Veronica was drinking something strong he was just surprised and worried she was doing this to come off as something she wasn’t.

Veronica looked up at John and smiled softly with red cheeks. Veronica bit her lip and slowly shook her head. “No actually. I’m quite clueless to drinking really. I mean I drink the basic things like beer but I’m not necessarily a hardened party animal who knows about what this and that drink does.”

John smiled and nodded. “I don’t mean this in a bad way at all but you don’t have to drink those I mean unless you want to. I just know too many girls who only do shots to seem- I don’t know impressive. All I’m saying is you don’t have to drink to impress me but if you want to I’m completely fine with that too.” He grabbed Veronica’s hand and gave it a small kiss. 

Veronica’s cheeks began to heat up and she slowly nodded. “You’re really sweet John and yes I just wanted to impress you and Ruth mentioned getting- comfortable so I just- I don’t know i’m stupid and I’m sure I sound pathetic.” She mumbled in embarrassment and looked down at John and her hands intertwined. 

“Don’t say that. You aren’t stupid or pathetic.Far far from stupid or pathetic. I think you’re brilliant in fact. I’ll tell you what is stupid though, me debating on wether to leave two or three buttons open on my shirt for half an hour. That’s why I was late. I couldn’t decide.” John laughed softly and pressed a hand over his eyes in shame. He hoped his own embarrassment would help Veronica. 

Veronica let out a soft laugh and leaned forward. Veronica pulled Johns hand away from his eyes and gave him a peck on the forehead. “That’s not stupid. That’s adorable, and you certainly made the right choice with three.” She grinned and slipped her heels back on under the table. Veronica got up and held her hands out. 

“Forget drinking let’s just dance I mean we are at a disco.” She chuckled 

“Thank you and I’m glad I stuck to the three buttons.” John laughed with bright red cheeks from the peck to his forehead and quickly nodded. “Yes. Let’s dance.” John grabbed Veronica’s hands and let her lead him to the dance floor.

Veronica smiled at John as the song ‘mama told me not to come’ by three dog night began playing. Although she knew only one shot couldn’t get her even remotely drunk she’d like to believe she was getting more comfortable. She began lightly swaying her hips and pumping her arms while occasionally laughing and moving closer to John. 

John watched Veronica and grinned. He began swaying his arms to the beat and tapping his foot. Johns eyes lingered on Veronica’s hips in the dress and he felt his movements become a bit dazed. He didn’t want to admit it but Veronica was definitely having an affect on him and it was evident from his bright red cheeks and ears.

Veronica noticed John looking at her hips and smiled. She didn’t mind at all I mean she was shaking her hips for a reason. Veronica stepped forward and gently grabbed Johns hand. She helped guide Johns hand to rest on her hips and smiled up at him to assure him that this was what she wanted. 

John let his hands be guided to Veronica’s hips and swallowed thickly. When he saw Veronica’s reassuring look John nodded and began dancing in rhythm with her, very gently guiding her hips as she moved. 

As the song played they got lost in each other’s movements. Every time they locked eyes the other people dancing seemed to disappear. The end of the song was approaching and John held Veronica close against his chest, still holding onto her hips. Veronica’s head rested against Johns chest slightly tilted upwards to see John. Her hand was pressed against his bare chest and the other wrapped around his back. 

John looked down at Veronica and gently slid one arm around her hips. He used his other hand to lightly cup her face and tilt her chin up. John leaned down and let his lips lightly brush over hers in a delicate dance. 

Veronica smiled up at John and let her eyes slowly shut when she felt her chin being tipped up and John leaning closer. Her heart fluttered as she carefully brushed her lips against Johns and lightly gripped onto his shirt to keep in place. Veronica leaned up and started to deepen the kiss, chasing his lips more and running her hand up through his long wavy hair. 

John felt like he could explode from the bundle of excited nervous that had finally burst into this passionate kiss shared on the dance floor. Only when the song abruptly changed to a much faster one and more people started to flood the dance floor was when John slowly pulled away. 

Veronica slowly pulled away and opened her eyes. Her parted lips quickly shifted to a wide smile that radiated pure joy. “I- you’re a good kisser.” She laughed and looked down. 

John opened his eyes and let out a laugh. He bit his lip to stop himself from smiling too wide. He hated his smile but he couldn’t help a wide grin spreading on his lips. “Thank you and so are you.” The brunette slowly pulled away and lead Veronica back to the table. 

The two of them both sat down and began chatting and sipping their drinks with Veronica ordering a beer to drink instead of the strong shots. After maybe an hour or two of talking they got the Bill. 

“Here I can get it.” Veronica smiled and quickly reached for her purse to search through it for some money. 

“No no I’ve got it.” John quickly grabbed his wallet and handed the waiter the money before Veronica could. 

Veronica looked up at John and let out a playful huff. “I could’ve gotten it. You’re gonna pay for that.” She threatened teasingly and laughed. 

“I already did.” John smirked, very pleased with his clever joke. 

Veronica let out a laugh and quickly covered her mouth. “Touché but really, let me pay next time.”

“Fine but I couldn’t let you pay on the first date.” John got up, grabbed Veronica’s hand and helped her up out of her chair after he grabbed his own coat. 

Veronica nodded and got up. She smiled over at John and couldn’t help but blush at how much of a gentleman he was. She grabbed her purse and jacket then headed outside with John. 

Veronica and John headed to Veronica’s flat whilst holding hands and chatting about work or school. Halfway through the walk John noticed Veronica slowing down a bit and looking down. He furrowed his eyebrows and noticed Veronica’s high-heels were beginning to rub blisters at the back of her heels. 

“Hey why don’t we stop.” John looked down at her feet and frowned. 

“Oh I’m fine they’re just a little uncomfortable.” She shrugged it off and started to continue walking. 

John frowned and followed after her. John swiftly bent down and swept Veronica off of her feet so she was laying bridal style in his arms. “I can’t have you not being able to walk.” The brunette chuckled and began walking with her in his arms. 

Veronica gasped and let out a soft laugh. She looked at John and raised her eyebrows. “Thank you but are you really planing on walking all the way to the flat while carrying me?” She chuckled and rested her head on his shoulder. 

“Yep. I carry big amps and equipment around all the time you feel like a pebble compared to some of that stuff. I mean- sorry if that came across weird- I was ju-“

“You don’t have to apologize all the time. You’re being nice.” Veronica softly spoke into Johns ear and closed her tired eyes. She let herself relax into Johns arms and somehow managed to fall asleep just as John got to her flat.

John smiled over at Veronica and placed a gentle kiss to her forehead. The brunette slowly opened the door to her flat and quietly walked inside. John carried Veronica through the living room to her bedroom and laid her down on the bed. He looked down at her and placed a soft peck to her cheek before he left her room and started to leave the flat. 

Ruth sat in the kitchen stirring a cup of tea. She smiled at John and chuckled. “Thanks for taking good care of her.” She spoke up, simply happy to see her best friend with such a good guy. 

John froze up a bit when he heard someone and looked over his shoulder into the kitchen. When he saw Ruth John smiled and nodded. “Of course. Have a good night.” John walked out of the flat and quietly shut the door behind him. He walked home to his flat with tired eyes and a soft smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly had no idea what to write for this but I knew I just wanted tons of cute fluff and a bit of awkwardness haha


	3. You can stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Veronica cuddle at johns flat while watching a scary movie.

Three months had passed since John and Veronica went on their first date. The two of them went on many dates after that but slowly over time they got less public and more private. They both enjoyed each other’s company so they didn’t see why they needed to go to a crowded disco or party to have fun. Most of the time both of them just settled for watching a movie cuddled up on the couch since that’s what they liked most and today was no exception. 

Veronica laid against Johns side with her head rested against the brunettes shoulder and her hand holding Johns. She watched the movie titled ‘wait until dark’ it was a horror movie which she didn’t much care for but she wanted to watch it when she saw Johns face light up at the mention of it. Veronica’s eyes were wide as she watched Audrey Hepburn crying for help. Veronica slowly calmed down until one of the bad guys came lunging from the darkness and grabbed the girls ankle. She flinched and quickly shut her eyes as she listened to the girls sobs flood from the tv. 

John laid back on the couch with his one arm wrapped around Veronicas waist and the other holding Veronica’s hand in his lap. His head rested on top of Veronica’s and he let out soft calm breaths. John smirked as he watched the movie, already knowing what was coming since he had watched it before. John looked down at Veronica and frowned when she flinched. He could tell she didn’t enjoy it and that it frightened her a good bit. 

“Are you okay?” John whispered and swept some hair from Veronica’s face. 

“Yeah I just didn’t expect that.” The girl mumbled as she pushed her cheek into Johns chest. 

“Yeah. I’m sorry. We don’t have to watch anymore horror movies if you don’t want to.” John whispered and gently pecked Veronica’s cheek. 

Veronica slowly shook her head as she raised it to look up at John. “I’m fine. We can watch them.” Veronica curled up closer to John and sighed as she thought about the movie. She looked over at the coffee table and frowned when she saw the time on the small clock. It was about time she started to head home. Veronica remembered that Ruth was going to be gone on vacation with Nigel and bit her lip. She really didn’t feel like being alone at her flat after watching that movie.

John nodded and followed Veronica’s gaze to the clock. “You need me to take you home?” John asked softly and moved so he was facing Veronica. The brunette studied her face and could tell she was still thinking about the movie. 

“You can stay here if you want.” He offered and grabbed her hand, gently pressing a kiss to the back of it and smiling softly as he looked into her eyes. 

“I don’t know. I don’t want to be a bother.” She scooted closer to John and cupped his face with both her hands. 

“You aren’t a bother. I want you to stay.” John whispered and leaned forward, gently catching Veronica’s lips in a kiss. 

“Okay.” Veronica whispered and leaned forward, letting her lips brush against Johns. She slowly pulled away and laid back on the couch.

“I’ll sleep on the couch.” Veronica ran a hand through her hair and yawned as she stretched out.

“You can sleep in my bed. I wouldn’t mind. I’ll sleep on the couch instead” John smiled down at Veronica and yawned as well. 

Veronica looked up at John and chuckled softly. She scooted closer against John and laid down on his chest. The girl wrapped her arms around Johns torso and began peppering his face with soft kisses, occasionally pecking him on the lips. She didn’t really feel like bickering about sleeping arrangements. 

John pulled Veronica close and wrapped his arms around her lower back as he laid back as well. John smiled at the soft kisses and closed his eyes. John gently kissed back each time he felt Veronica’s lips on his own. John began playing with Veronica’s hair, letting his hand run through her hair.

Veronica slowly closed her eyes and buried her face in Johns neck. She took in soft breaths of Johns scent and smiled lightly. Soon Veronica had fallen asleep on John who also fallen asleep at around the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit shorter than other ones because I’m busy but it’s just a lot of fluff and stuff.


	4. Everything stops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John has his first show with queen and Veronica is there the whole time to encourage him.

John had started playing with a group about four months ago in February. It was now June. He had told Veronica he was still just playing around with some people for fun whenever he had to go out but he could tell the other members of this band were more serious. They all had the mindset that they would become famous rockstars but John was still unconvinced. He could never picture himself a rockstar. The brunette came home to his flat and set his bass down. 

Veronica was laying on the couch watching a comedy. She quickly sat up when she heard John and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and began showering his face in little kisses.

John smiled and wrapped his arms around Veronica’s waist. He closed his eyes and let his face be peppered in kisses. John opened his eyes and placed a soft kiss to Veronica’s lips. 

“Hello to you too.” John chuckled and pulled her close, gently squeezing her while they hugged. 

“Did you have fun playing?” Veronica smiled into the hug and looked up at John. 

“Mh-hm. It was fun.” He picked Veronica up and carried her over to the couch. The brunette sat down and sighed. 

“I wanna hear all about this band. All I know is that it’s called queen.” She chuckled and slid off his lap so she was sitting beside him. 

“Okay well. The band is queen. The guitar players name is Brian. The drummer is roger and the singer is Freddie. They’re all really good. Roger is a bit of a party animal and so is Freddie but Brian’s a bit more calm I guess. They want to do a show sometime this month.” John explained.

“Well that’s great! As long as you get along. Are you excited to play?” She smiled and hugged her knees to her chest. 

“Yeah I’m excited but also a little nervous. I just hope the audience likes us and everything.” He mumbled and bit his lip. 

“Well I’m sure they will.” Veronica leaned forward and began kissing John. 

♡︎♥︎♡︎♥︎♡︎♥︎♡︎♥︎♡︎♥︎♡︎♥︎♡︎♥︎♡︎♥︎♡︎♥︎♡︎♥︎

Today was the day of the show. John was nervous for the obvious reasons, messing up or falling, anything like that. He let out a soft sigh as he looked on stage from the wings and listened to the crowd talking. The only thing that was helping ease his nerves was that Veronica was going to be in the audience. He knew if he got overwhelmed he could just look at Veronica and everything going on would stop for a few moments. John was brought from his thoughts when Freddie passed by and gripped his shoulder. 

“Come on darling! You’re going to do great.” He gave John a reassuring smile and strutted on the stage.

Veronica was waiting out in the audience. She was just as nervous as John was. Veronica definitely wasn’t the type to get up in front of a group of people and perform so she couldn’t imagine being in Johns shoes. Veronica quickly began clapping when the group walked out and gave John a bright smile when she saw him. Veronica sat back and let out a heavy sigh as the show began. 

John thought the show went pretty well. The crowd seemed to like it and he didn’t mess up. The only thing John wasn’t too thrilled about was being introduced as ‘Deacon John’ and Freddie grabbing the neck of his bass and using it as a jungle gym. He walked off stage and smield at the other boys. 

“That was great! I think they loved it!” Roger chimed happily and ran a hand through his long hair. 

“Yeah it went pretty good! I could barely hear myself but yeah yeah it was good.” Brian added and turned to Freddie. He was never the type to be completely satisfied.

“That was amazing! John! My dear you are by far the best bass player I have heard! You even did pretty good when I was swinging on the neck of your bass.” Freddie laughed and the other two boys nodded in agreement. 

“Thanks.” John blushed and looked down. He set his bass down in his case and looked up at roger who was bent down beside him. 

“Hey! Did you see that girl in the audience. I think she really liked you. I don’t think she took her eyes off you.” Roger smirked and stood back up straight when John did. 

“Oh? What’d she look like?” John was about to grab his bass until he saw Veronica standing by the door. He knew she probably wouldn’t want to come in since the other members could seem pretty intimidating. 

“Ronnie!” John smiled and quickly walked over to Veronica. He gently tipped her chin up and gave her a loving kiss

Veronica smiled as she watched John come over. She blushed as John kissed her and rested her hand on his cheek while returning the soft yet passionate kiss. 

Brian, Freddie, and Roger all exchanged shocked glances. They had heard John mention Veronica a couple of times but had somehow forgotten she was a real person. 

John lead Veronica over to the three of them and smiled. 

“Veronica this is Brian, Freddie, and roger. Guys this is Veronica.” John motioned to each of them and kept his arm wrapped around Veronica’s waist. 

“Lovely to meet you. I’m Freddie” 

“Nice to meet you.” Veronica shook Freddie’s hand.

“Hi I’m Brian.” Brian and Veronica shook hands and smiled at each other. 

“I’m Roger. Your boyfriends great but I think you should know that he thinks about you in the shower and-“ roger smirked at John and snickered. 

“No! No he’s lying. Ignore him. Yeah thats roger the one I told you looks like a girl .” John grinned and shot roger a glare before looking over at Veronica. 

Veronica let out a small laugh and nodded. “Lovely to meet you ladies and gentlemen” She looked at roger during the ‘ladies’ part and chuckled. 

Brian and Freddie both exploded into laughter. Freddie was one step from rolling around on the floor, crouched over and holding his stomach. Brian was leaning his head back and trying to catch his breath from laughing so hard. 

“I don’t look like a woman! I’m sorry that I’m just gorgeous.” He flipped his hair and huffed.

“We’re joking rog.” John smiled and patted roger on the arm. “Anyways I’m gonna head back home.” He grabbed his bass and sighed. 

“You’re not staying for drinks?” Freddie asked softly and crossed his arms. 

Veronica looked up at John and smiled. “You should stay for drinks. I can walk home so you can stay for a while.” She spoke softly and squeezed his hand. 

“No I don’t want you walking home by yourself. Hey do you mind if Veronica joins us? I know you didn’t exactly expect another person to join but I don’t want her walking home alone.” He looked down at Veronica before smiling at the boys. 

“Of course darling!” Freddie exclaimed before anyone else could get a word in. “Let’s go!!”

The five of them all walked to the bar and began having drinks. Although Veronica wasn’t planning on spending her night in a bar she was perfectly fine with it, seeing that John was happy. She stayed quiet for most of the night and listened to roger, Brian, Freddie, and John chat. From that one night Veronica already felt like she knew everything about the other three band members. Roger was the crazy one, Brian the smart/calm one, and Freddie was the loving flamboyant one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing this chapter! I’m still undecided on what I wanna do for the next chapter but I’m sure I’ll figure it out ;))


	5. Breaking even

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Veronica’s relationship is just beginning to be tested with John always gone at the studio and still barely making any money. The two of them have a small chat about what’s going on with the band John is in.

Veroncia was sitting in her flat, reading a magazine while waiting for John to come. He was coming back from an important meeting with Queens record label discussing the release of their first album and the mention of releasing a second one soon. Veronica and John had been dating for two years now. They were very happy together but the recording and release of the album made them be a bit distant. 

John arrived at Veronica’s flat and knocked on the door as he slowly entered. The brunettes shoulders sagged slightly and his head was hung low. It was obvious he was upset about something. John walked into Veronica’s bedroom and smiled softly. 

“Hey.” John walked over to Veronica and leaned down to press a gentle kiss on her forehead. 

Veronica sat up when she heard John come in and frowned when she saw how the boy looked upset. The copper haired girl smiled at the kiss and sat up. 

“Hi, Bad meeting?” She asked softly and grabbed his hand. 

“Yeah.” John mumbled and flopped down beside Veronica. 

“You wanna talk about it.” Veronica turned on her side to look at John and sighed softly. She hated seeing John upset. 

“Well. The first album is doing- okay. It’s at 47 on the I’m charts and 83 on the American charts. The song Liar is doing pretty good though. It’s at 7 on the charts.” He explained and looked down. The gears in his head were still turning. 

“That’s not- terrible. At least Liars doing good.” She smiled and tilted her head to the side. He could tell John still had something that was bothering him. 

“I can tell something else is bothering you.” She whispered

John looked at Veronica and sighed softly. He leaned forward and gently pecked her on the lips. John pulled her close and rested his head on her shoulder. 

“Well. We spent too much money on the album. It’s not doing much in the charts so they think we’ll owe a bit of money. We can only hope we’ll break even.” John whispered and let out a shaky breath. He felt disappointed. Veronica had worried about this happening. 

Veronica ran her hand through Johns hair and nodded. “Well- if you break even then that’s fine right? I- I don’t know how much I can help you with just being a nanny though.” She bit her lip and moved so her forehead was resting against Johns. 

“I’m sorry.” John whispered and closed his eyes. 

“You don’t have to be sorry. This is your life and I believe in you. It might just take some time.” She whispered back and stroked his cheek. 

“I know but I’m supposed to be taking care of you not the other way around” John whispered and felt his eyes start to sting with tears. He blinked a couple times to try and make the tears go away. 

“No. We’re supposed to be taking care of each other and although you it might not seem like you’re helping me right now I believe in you. I know one day this band will take off and we won’t have to worry about a thing. Okay?” Veronica lifted Johns chin and smiled softly. 

John slowly opened his eyes. He smiled up at Veronica and gave her a loving kiss. Although John was still worried about what was to come Veronica’s loving words helped ease his nerves. 

“I love you so much. I promise I’ll keep working and take care of you.” He whispered against her lips and ran a hand through her hair. 

“I love you too.” She whispered back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although this chapter still ended in fluff I’m kind of building up to wait for a bit of angst in a later chapter but I assure you if you aren’t totally into fluff some angst will come


	6. Touring life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John goes on tour to promote their new album Queen 2 and the two of them both struggle with being away from each other for so long.

March 1st 1974

John leaned down one last time to kiss Veronica. He felt like all the kisses they shared now still wouldn’t make up for the time away in America. He stroked her cheek with his thumb and sighed. 

“You better get going. Wouldn’t want you to miss your flight.” She leaned up and gently kissed him one final time or at least she thought. 

“Yeah I know. I’m just gonna miss you so much. I promise I’ll take lots of pictures and call you when I get the chance.” The boy whispered and rested his forehead against Veronica’s. He wanted to feel close to her before he left. 

“Okay. Just have fun. That’s the important thing. I love you.” Veronica whispered and kissed John one more time. 

“I will. I love you too.” John whispered and returned the kiss. He set his bag down and pulled her close, continuing the passionate kiss for as long as he could. 

“Deacon! Your gonna make us late for our flight!” Roger called with his arms crossed. He stood by Freddie and Brian who were watching the couple kiss. 

Veronica gently pushed on Johns chest and pulled away. She smiled up at him with red cheeks and handed him his bag. 

“Now go and have fun.” She smiled and gently squeezed Johns arm. 

“Okay. Okay I’m going I promise.” He pecked Veronica on the cheek and grabbed his bag. John walked off down the airport with the boys but looked back at Veronica a couple times as he did. 

Veronica let out a shaky sigh and smiled at John. She slowly turned and left the airport silently. Veronica got into Ruth’s car and rested her cheek in her hand. 

“Hey. You okay?” Ruth asked softly and rubbed Veronica’s shoulder comfortingly. 

“Yeah I’m good just a little sad he’s leaving for so long.” The girl mumbled and rested her head on the window. 

“Yeah hey I’m here though and you can call him.” She added and took off back towards their flat.  
♡︎♥︎♡︎♥︎♡︎♥︎♡︎♥︎♡︎♥︎♡︎♥︎♡︎♥︎♡︎♥︎♡︎♥︎♡︎♥︎

Veronica sat the breakfast table stirring her tea and glancing at the phone every so often. She didn’t know when John would call but she hoped sometime soon just so she would know if he was safe and having fun. Soon the phone began ringing and Veronica quickly ran over to the phone.

“Ronnie?” Johns voice rang through the phone with some loud commotion in the background. 

“John! How is America? Are you having fun? What time is it there?” She asked and twirled the phone chord around her finger, a wide smile on her lips. She was so happy to hear Johns voices 

“It’s good I’m having a ton of fun but I miss you!Nothing too crazy besides the fact they drive on the wrong side of the road. It’s Uhm two am I believe.” He answered and glanced back at the band members coming out of a gas station where they had stopped to make phone calls and get food. 

“I’m glad you’re having fun and I miss you too. two am oh wow. You’re staying up pretty late.” She chuckled and rested her head against the wall. The girl furrowed her eyebrows as she heard Rogers voice shout. 

“Hey I got some vodka so we can do shots on the bus! Maybe even body shots if we’re feeling extra cheeky!” He exclaimed gleefully. 

John glanced back at roger and rolled his eyes. The brunette motioned for them to wait for him and put another coin in the slot since he was about to run out of time. 

“Well I’m going to go or else they might leave without me. I can’t wait to see you. I love you.” John exclaimed before hanging up and rushing onto the tour bus. 

“Oh okay. Go have fun. I love-“ Veronica was cut off by the noise of John hanging up the phone. The girl slowly set the phone back down and let out a long sigh as tears began to flood her eyes. Although she knew John was busy the way he hung up so fast and they barely talked broke her heart. She could only hope that these next two months would go by fast.  
♡︎♥︎♡︎♥︎♡︎♥︎♡︎♥︎♡︎♥︎♡︎♥︎♡︎♥︎♡︎♥︎♡︎♥︎♡︎♥︎

May 12th 1974

Veronica hadn’t heard from John for two days. She was a upset but brushed it off and continued with work and going to school. The girl arrived at the flat and walked inside. She let out a heavy sigh and kicked her shoes off. Veronica went to her bedroom and gasped when she saw that familiar figure. 

“John?!” Veronica exclaimed and ran over to him. She jumped up into his arms and began kissing him. She rested both of her hands on his cheeks and smiled against his lips. 

“I thought you weren’t supposed to be back for a couple more weeks!” She chuckled and clung onto him tightly. 

“I wasn’t but Brian got hepatitis so we had to come back early.” He smiled back against Veronica’s lips. The brunette laid her down on the bed and continued to kiss the girl, running his hand through her hair. 

“Oh I’m sorry but I’m happy to see you.” She whispered and wrapped her arms around Johns neck. 

“I’m happy to see you too. I missed you so much.” He whispered before beginning to place soft kisses along her cheeks and neck. 

“I missed you too.” Veronica giggled out in between the little kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s getting good. A lot of things are coming up in the next few chapters so I’m excited to write them! :))


	7. Expecting the unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica goes to the doctor since she’s been feeling weird and has to tell John something that will change their lives forever.

𝗢𝗰𝘁𝗼𝗯𝗲𝗿 𝟮𝟴𝘁𝗵 𝟭𝟵𝟳𝟰 

Veronica sat down in the doctors office, and tapped her foot anxiously on the floor. John had no idea she was here. He was at the studio with the band planning out their sheer heart attack tour so Veronica decided to go to the doctors and get checked. She hadn’t had her menstrual cycle in a month and was feeling nauseous for no apparent reason. She looked up at the doctor when he walked in and bit at her lip. 

“Our tests have come back positive. Congrats Miss. Tetzlaff you’re expecting.” He smiled, gave her a pat on the shoulder then left. 

Veronica felt her heart stop. She didn’t know what to think in that moment but all she felt was fear. There was no way she was pregnant. The girl wrapped her arms around her stomach as tears began to well in her eyes and stream down her cheeks. She hung her head and let out a quiet shaky sob. 

“Oh god.” She whispered and sniffled. How was she going to tell her family and John? Her family might not ever talk to her again. She tried to swallow the lump forming in her throat and coughed out another cry as she tried to wipe her tears that kept flowing. Veronica slowly got up and left the doctors office with her shoulders slumped and her eyes glued to her feet. She walked to her and Johns now shared flat and went inside, locking the door behind her. 

Veronica went to the bathroom and sat down on the bathroom floor. She hugged her knees to her chest and cried softly. Veronica did this for a while before a deep wave of nausea over came her. She leaned over the toilet and threw up with a couple coughs in between.  
♡︎♥︎♡︎♥︎♡︎♥︎♡︎♥︎♡︎♥︎♡︎♥︎♡︎♥︎♡︎♥︎♡︎♥︎♡︎♥︎

“Ronnie I’m home.” John called and looked around the flat. John saw Veronica’s asleep on the couch and kneeled down beside her. He chuckled lightly and kissed her forehead. 

“Hey Ronnie. I’m home.” John whispered and tucked a couple strands of hair from her face. 

Veronica slowly opened her eyes and sniffled as she began to wake up. She had cried herself to sleep. She looked up at John and put on a soft smile. 

“Hey, are you okay? It looks like you’ve been crying.” John tilted his head to the side as a frown began to form on his lip. 

“Y-yeah I’m fine. I watched a sad movie.” She lied and sat up. The copper hair girl wrapped her arms tightly around John and squeezed her eyes shut as she clung onto him. 

“Oh okay. I brought home some dinner for us to eat.” John spoke softly and began rubbing her back in soothing circles.  
♡︎♥︎♡︎♥︎♡︎♥︎♡︎♥︎♡︎♥︎♡︎♥︎♡︎♥︎♡︎♥︎♡︎♥︎♡︎♥︎

Veronica ate her food quietly and glanced up at John every once and a while. She tried not to act to strange though and sparked up conversations every so often. 

“So did anything big happen today?” She asked softly and took another bite of food. 

“Not really besides our stupid management. They are barely giving us any money still and we keep spending it on the album. Roger can’t even get new drumsticks. So yes we’re still in a bit of a financial predicament.” He huffed and rolled his eyes. 

Veronica didn’t need to hear that today. She wanted John to be in a good mood so he might be happier when Veronica told him. The girl set her fork down and began crying into her hands yet again, body trembling from crying so much. Financial issues was one of her biggest concerns about having a baby and John laid them right out in front of her even though he didn’t mean to.

John looked up at Veronica with wide eyes and quickly went over to her. John scooped Ronnie up and sat down so she was sitting in his lap. 

“Hey hey. Ronnie what’s wrong? You can talk to me.” He cooed and played with her hair. 

“I’m pregnant John!” Veronica wailed into Johns chest and gripped onto his shirt. “I’m sorry.” She cried into his chest.

Johns mouth gaped open. Did he really hear her correctly? The brunette looked off into space and slowly wrapped his arms around Veronica. He kissed the top of her head and sighed. 

“Ronnie you don’t have to be sorry. I’m not going anywhere. I promise.” John tilted Veronica’s chin up and smiled lightly to comfort her. 

“When did you find out? Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” He asked softly and carried Veronica over to the couch.John held Veronica to his chest and stroked her arm. 

“Today at lunch. I didn’t tell you because I was terrified and I still am.” Veronica sobbed and sat up, wiping at her tears and trying to gather herself. 

“I didn’t know how to tell you because I didn’t want to admit it myself. My parents are never going to want to talk to me again and we don’t have any money and-“ Veronica’s breaths were shaky and irregular, barely letting her get a good breath in.

“Hey breath. I’m sure that’s not true. Your parents will still love you and I’m here for you. I’m never leaving your side I swear and although we don’t have a lot of money right now we’ll get signed with another record label and start making tons of money! Our music is doing really well we just have bad management.” John assured her and kissed her cheeks gently. 

Veronica slowly started to calm down and pressed into Johns chest. She closed her eyes and sighed heavily. 

“You’re not mad?” She whispered 

“Mad? Why on earth would I be mad?” John smiled softly and gently pecked Veronica on the lips. 

“I don’t know.” She sighed and leaned up to gently kiss John in return. 

“I love you and I promise you everything will work out. Okay?” John gently rested his hand on Veronica’s stomach and smiled. 

“Okay, I love you.” Veronica looked down at johns hand and slowly placed her own on top of his, a small smile appearing on her lips. 

“Are you excited to have a kid? B-besides all the financial variables and what not.” John whispered and gently stroked her stomach with his thumb. 

“Well- I’ve always wanted to have kids. I just didn’t expect it to be so soon.” She rested her head on Johns shoulder and gently squeezed Johns hand. 

“I’ve always wanted kids too. It seems like this little one just couldn’t wait.” John let out a light chuckle and glanced over at Veronica. He wanted to make sure she was at least a little bit more calm or maybe even happy. 

Although it seemed like the world was ending at first John managed to make her feel better. She knew that they would face struggles along the way but John being by her side would make everything better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this chapter! Although things are looking down and will be for a bit longer good things lie ahead. ;)))


	8. Tour on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Veronica spend some time together during the beginning of the sheer heart attack tour and John tells the band the big news.

𝗡𝗼𝘃𝗲𝗺𝗯𝗲𝗿 𝟮𝟯 𝟭𝟵𝟳𝟰

John gently rubbed Veronica’s stomach and kissed her cheek. Veronica had joined John on their sheer heart attack tour since they both wanted to be together during this time that she was pregnant. They were almost a month into the tour and were now in Sweden to play some shows there. 

“Can you feel the baby?” John asked softly and slowly pressed his ear to Veronica’s stomach. He smiled up at her and furrowed his eyebrows as if he was trying to hear the baby. 

“No not yet. I just feel big.” She chuckled and tilted her head to the side as she watched John. The copper hair girl laughed softly and buried her hand in Johns hair. 

“Well you don’t look big. I don’t hear anything.” He chuckled and leaned up to gently peck Veronica on the lips. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. 

“I still haven’t told the band yet. I don’t know how to though.” John spoke softly and tucked some strands of hair behind her ear. 

“Oh well you can just tell them like I told you. Maybe not as dramatic and without all the crying.” Veronica laughed and leaned her head on Johns chest. 

“Yeah I’ll probably tell them before the show tonight? You wanna come watch?” He asked and stroked her cheek with his thumb. 

“I don’t know I’m kinda tired. I might come later for the after party though. I’ll get ratty to drive me there.” She spoke softly and closed her eyes as she cuddled up to John. 

“I still can’t believe this is real. We’re gonna be parents.” John whispered and looked down at Veronica’s stomach. Although she still looked the same it was strange to know that there was a baby in her stomach.  
♡︎♥︎♡︎♥︎♡︎♥︎♡︎♥︎♡︎♥︎♡︎♥︎♡︎♥︎♡︎♥︎♡︎♥︎♡︎♥︎

John was sitting backstage with the rest of the band. They were all chatting about random things and John decided now was as good a time as ever. 

“I have some big news.” John suddenly mumbled and glanced up from his magazine to see the bands mixed faces of surprise and confusion. 

“You’re not quitting are you?” Roger raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. 

“No no I’m not quitting. I was just going to tell you guys that Veronica and I are expecting.” He smiled as a soft blush covered his cheeks. 

“Oh darling!” Freddie squealed and went over to John. He gave John a tight hug and slowly pulled away.

“Congrats John.” Brian smiled and went over to John, patting him on the shoulder. 

“No way! Deaky! My man!” Roger smirked and went over to John. He sat down beside him and ruffled up his hair. 

John smiled at all the affection and hugged Freddie back. He slowly pulled away as well and nodded as he looked at everyone. 

“Thanks guys. Veronica and I are still a little- well little is an understatement. We’re worried about the money I mean with roger barely able to afford a drumstick. Plus Veronica’s parents are catholic so they-“ the youngest began

“Hey don’t worry about it! Worst comes to worst you can ask to take out some extra money plus we’ll help you out. Just be excited! You’re gonna have a baby!” Freddie smiled and squeezed Johns arm. He was so excited for John and Veronica. 

“Oh shit! You knocked up a catholic chick?! That’s my boy!” Roger grinned and began laughing wildly. 

Brian pinched Rogers arm and rolled his eyes as he chuckled. 

“All jokes aside that’s great deaky! Who would’ve thought the youngest would be the first to have kids.” He smiled and tapped his foot.

“Boys you should probably start getting ready. We’re starting soon.” A man called from outside the dressing room.  
♡︎♥︎♡︎♥︎♡︎♥︎♡︎♥︎♡︎♥︎♡︎♥︎♡︎♥︎♡︎♥︎♡︎♥︎♡︎♥︎

John stood outside of the after party waiting for Veronica to pull up. When he saw ratty pull up he quickly went to the car and helped veroncia step out. He gave her a passionate kiss and smiled as he pulled away. 

“I’m glad you decided to come. The show was amazing! They loved us.” He smiled and grabbed her hand to lead her inside. 

“Of course I came! I’m glad you had fun.” She gave Johns cheek a gentle peck as they walked in and looked around at the party. It wasn’t too intense since it was just an after show party not like an album release party. 

John lead Veronica into the party where the other band members were hanging out. Brian was sitting beside roger who had a girl on his arm and Freddie was standing up talking to some people. 

The singer immediately stopped talking to the people when he spotted Veronica and John. He quickly rushed over with a wide excited smile on his face. Freddie brought Veronica into a gentle hug. 

“Oh darling! Congrats! I’m so happy for you and Deaky. I know he’ll be a great father and you an amazing mother!Any kid would be lucky to have you two as parents!” He spoke enthusiastically as he pulled away and clapped his hands together. 

“Oh. Thank you. That means a lot. I’m guessing you told them.” Veronica smiled and chuckled as she looked over at John with a wide smile. 

“Oh yeah I forgot to mention that. I told them before the show and thank you Freddie it means a lot.” He leaned down and gently pecked Veronica on the lips.

John and veroncia sat down at the table beside Brian and Veronica shyly smiled at the others at the table. Although she knew being pregnant wasn’t something to be ashamed about she felt like a nasty secret had been exposed. 

“Hey Veronica! Congratulations on the baby.” Brian spoke softly and smiled warmly at her. He looked at John and smiled as well. 

Roger stopped kissing the girl on his arm for a few moments and glanced across the table. He grinned at Veronica and john and quickly walked over. He sat beside Veronica and smiled. 

“John told us about the pregnancy! Congrats. I guess misfire has a whole new meaning now.” Roger smirked over at John and let out a mischievous giggle. 

Veronica smiled awkwardly at roger with bright red cheeks. She pressed herself closer to John and gripped onto his hand, leaning her head on his arm. She always wanted to get closer to John whenever she felt uncomfortable because she knew he would comfort her. 

“Shove off rog.” John growled and protectively wrapped his arm around Veronica. Although he knew roger didn’t mean any harm by it he knew how Veronica felt about it and he wanted her to feel as comfortable as possible. 

“Okay okay I was just saying.” He raised his hands up defensively and went back to his seat by his girl. 

The night didn’t last too long since Veronica got tired very quickly and wanted to go back to their hotel. John and Veronica rode back to the hotel and went up to their room, yawning from the long day.Veronica changed into some pajamas and went to bed. John stripped out of his clothes and climbed in bed beside the copper hair girl. The two quickly fell asleep with their limbs tangled and their bodies pressed closed to each other.


	9. Christmas surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Veronica spend Christmas together but what Veronica doesn’t know is that John has a very special gift planned.

𝗗𝗲𝗰𝗲𝗺𝗯𝗲𝗿 𝟮𝟱𝘁𝗵 𝟭𝟵𝟳𝟰

Veronica slowly began to wake up as John showered her in soft kisses with his hands gently resting on the sides of her stomach. She opened her eyes and chuckled softly at how affectionate John was being. The copper haired girl placed her hand on top of Johns and gently pecked him on the lips. 

“Merry Christmas.” John whispered as he moved his hands to cup Veronica’s face. 

“Merry Christmas.” She smiled and moved to kiss Johns hand. 

“You wanna to open gifts in bed?” He asked with a wide smile on his face. It was obvious he was excited for her to open her presents. 

“No we can open them in the living room.” She chuckled and slowly started to climb out of bed. 

John walked over to Veronica’s side of the bed and helped her up, leading her into the living room. The brunette sat Veronica down on the couch and brought three presents to her. He sat down beside her and pecked her on the cheek. 

“You really shouldn’t have gotten me so much.” She slowly began opening the first gift and smiled as she opened the box. Veronica pulled out a little jumper for their soon to be baby that had the queen crest on it.

“That one was a gift from the boys.” John explained and chuckled lightly.

“I love it. I can’t wait for our little baby to wear it.” Veronica smiled and leaned over to peck John on the lips.

Veronica got to work on opening the next present and pulled out a photo book which had yet to be filled with pictures. She smiled softly and looked over at John. It was adorable seeing the excitement on his face for her. 

“Thank you. I love it.” 

“You’re welcome but open the next one it goes with the photo book.” He pointed to the other present. 

“okay.” She chuckled as she picked up the box and began opening it. When she saw the packaging her eyes lit up. 

“You got us a camera?” She smiled over at John and set the box down. 

“Yeah I figured we could take pictures when we go on trips and of the baby and what not.” He explained with a soft blush covering his cheeks. John was thrilled that Veronica seemed to like it. 

“I love it!” Veronica wrapped her arms around John and began kissing his cheeks, giggling softly as she did. The girl pulled away and stood up. 

“Now it’s time for your presents.” She smiled proudly and went to go get them. 

“I thought I told you I was fine. You didn’t have to get me anything.” He crossed his arms and let out a soft laugh. 

“Yes you did but that’s nonsense. Everyone needs presents on Christmas.” Veronica walked over and handed John two presents. 

John rolled his eyes playfully and grabbed one of the presents. He began opening it and raised his eyebrows in surprise when he pulled out a pair of platform suede shoes. 

“Ronnie! You didn’t.” He smiled brightly, setting them down and leaning forward to kiss Veronica. 

“I did! I saw you looking at them and knew I had to get them.” She rested her hand on his shoulder as they kissed and pulled away. 

John grabbed the second present and began opening it. His eyes lit up as he pulled a watch out of a box. He immediately began putting it on. 

“Ronnie you shouldn’t have gotten me so much.” He admired the watch now on his wrist and pecked her on the lips again. 

“I wanted to.You deserve it. I know you’ve been working hard on the albums and you’ve been so supportive.” Veronica gently gripped onto his arm and leaned against him. 

John smiled down at Veronica and kissed the top of her head. The brunette got up and held a finger up, signaling for her to wait. He went into the bedroom before coming out with one of his ties and handing it to her.

“I forgot I have one more gift but you need to put that around your eyes. I don’t want you peeking.” He explained with a wide grin on his face. 

“I’m not going to peek. What’s so secretive that I have to tie something around my eyes.” She chuckled and slowly tied the tie around her eyes, sighing as she relaxed into the couch. 

“You’ll see” Veronica heard Johns voice explain from another room and she let out a laugh. She patiently waited and tapped her foot on the carpet. 

“Okay you can open your eyes.” John spoke with a giddiness in his tone. 

Veronica slipped the tie off and blinked a couple of times to get adjusted to the change in light. She furrowed her eyebrows as she noticed Johns figure on the floor. Her eyes soon grew wide as she realized what John was doing. She couldn’t believe her eyes. 

“I-I’m not good with speeches or sentimental things but from the moment I bumped into you at that disco I knew I loved you. My love for you has grown and still grows every day. So I was wondering Uhm- will you marry me?” John asked as he looked up at Veronica with wide nervous eyes, the ring held tightly in his shaky hands.

Veronica’s mouth gaped open and she nodded her head, unable to form words. She quickly jumped up off the couch and into Johns arms. She let out a cry of joy and cupped Johns face, kissing him all over as she cried softly. The ring hadn’t even registered in her mind until she felt John grab her hand. 

John carefully slid the ring onto Veronica’s finger and let out a shaky sigh of relief. The ring fit perfectly and looked absolutely beautiful. Veronica had never had anything like it. 

“I’m gonna kill you!” Veronica teasingly laughed out between tears as she looked at the ring. She knew they couldn’t afford something like it. 

“I hope not! You never said yes though” John laughed back and kissed Veronica’s cheek, raising his eyebrows as if he was waiting for her answer. 

“Yes! Of course yes!” She chuckled and buried her face in Johns neck as she wrapped her arms and legs around him. 

Veronica certainly wasn’t expecting to get proposed to on Christmas but she was absolutely thrilled. They could finally be married and do whatever they wanted together. Plus she could finally tell her parents they were getting married. Everything seemed to be falling perfectly into place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing John and Veronica so much. I honestly had no idea what to do for the gifts but I guess I did alright haha.


	10. Wedding day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Veronica finally tie the knot in front of their family and friends.

𝗝𝗮𝗻𝘂𝗿𝗮𝗿𝘆 𝟭𝟴𝘁𝗵 𝟭𝟵𝟳𝟱 

Veronica looked at herself in the mirror and slicked down the wedding dress over her stomach. Today was the big day. She was excited to be married but also nervous. She felt like she liked huge although her small baby bump was barely noticeable. Veronica turned around to look at Ruth. She smiled softly and sighed shakily. 

“Hey I can tell you’re nervous and that’s normal. All you have to do is say I do and then you can go on with life.” Ruth grabbed Veronica’s hands and gently squeezed them. 

“Yeah you’re right. I just feel like everyone’s gonna notice.” She mumbled as she glanced down at her stomach. 

“Veronica, I’m your best friend. I would tell you if it’s noticeable and I promise it’s not. I can’t even tell. Okay?” She raised her eyebrows and smiled. 

“You’re right.” Veronica smiled.

“You ready to head up? I’ll be there the whole time. Don’t worry.” Ruth adjusted her own dress and helped adjust the back of Veronica’s dress so she wouldn’t trip over it. 

“Yep I’m as ready as I’ll ever be.” The copper haired girl chuckled and grabbed her bouquet of flowers which cascaded down. 

Veronica made her way up to the chapel and stood outside the large oak doors. Ruth had already taken her place before her and now the faint sound of organ filled her ears as she locked her arm with her fathers. 

“My little girl, getting married.” He whispered and kissed Veronica’s cheek. 

“I’ll always be your little girl..” She smiled up at him and looked forward, taking deep shaky breaths as she waited for the doors to open.   
♡︎♥︎♡︎♥︎♡︎♥︎♡︎♥︎♡︎♥︎♡︎♥︎♡︎♥︎♡︎♥︎♡︎♥︎♡︎♥︎

John stood in the chapel beside Nigel who gave him reassuring glances. He was so nervous but he wasn’t sure why considering he played in front of thousands of people. He looked over at Ruth who smiled back and gave him a wink. 

Soon the organ filled everyone’s ears and the people sitting in the church pews slowly rose to look at the doors which slowly began to open to reveal Veronica and her father. 

Johns heart did a flip in his chest as he saw Veronica. She looked beautiful and knowing they were about to be husband and wife made him want to jump with joy. He watched as Veronica slowly walked down the aisle. Tears suddenly began to sting at his eyes. He quickly tried to blink them away. 

Veronica’s stomach churched and heart flipped as the doors opened and she started to approach John. She had never had so many eyes on her but she tried to focus on John. Her semi anxious smile began to grow as she saw Johns smile and the tears in his eyes. 

The two of them both let out a soft chuckle when they were standing in front of each other. Just being near each other had managed to calm their nerves. They both wiped at their eyes which were full to the brim with tears of joy.

Slowly the two of them began to say the traditional marriage vows with shaky voices. Although their nervousness was evident so was their happiness. John grabbed Veronica’s hands and gently squeezed them. Veronica slowly slipped Johns ring on his finger and John did the same with Veronica.

“I now pronounce you husband and wife.” The preacher announced proudly and stepped back. 

John stepped forward, wrapping his arm around Veronica’s waist and slowly leaning down to kiss her. Veronica leaned up and met Johns lips in a passionate kiss. They smiled against each others lips as their friends and family erupted into cheers and clapping. 

♡︎♥︎♡︎♥︎♡︎♥︎♡︎♥︎♡︎♥︎♡︎♥︎♡︎♥︎♡︎♥︎♡︎♥︎♡︎♥︎

Veronica laid in bed late that night, admiring her ring and smiling as she thought back on the day. 

John walked over to the bed and laid down beside her. He looked at Veronica’s ring before kissing her on the cheek. John climbed over top of Veronica and smiled down at her. 

“We’re married. We can do whatever we want now.” He grinned and pecked her on the lips. 

Veronica looked up at John and smiled, reaching up onto cup Johns face and gently kiss him back. She grinned back and raised her eyebrows.

“Whatever?” She asked with a small smirk and ran her fingers through his hair. 

“Mh hm.” John laid down beside Veronica and began kissing her gently at first but slowly turned more passionately. The two of them finally felt like everything was as it should be. They were married with a baby on the way and were madly in love with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not sure if I’m too happy with how this chapter turned out I guess because there are so many things I'd like to write but I hope you enjoyed it


	11. Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Veronica go to Bali for their honeymoon but Veronica’s pregnancy starts to weigh down on her.

𝗝𝗮𝗻𝘂𝗮𝗿𝘆 𝟮𝟭𝘀𝘁 𝟭𝟵𝟳𝟱

Veronica and John walked into their hotel room. The hotel was very nice, the room smelt like fresh linen and there was a beautiful view of the ocean. John set their bags down on the bed with a soft grunt and began unpacking.

Veronica sat down on the edge of the window and smiled as she looked out at the crystal clear ocean. The copper haired girl stretched out and let out a heavy sigh as she placed a hand on her stomach. She hadn’t travelled in a while and she was exhausted. 

John finished unpacking and walked over to Veronica. He smiled and knelt down beside Veronica. The brunette placed a kiss to her stomach and smiled up at her. 

“You should get some rest. I know you’re tired.” John whispered into her ear and placed a kiss to her cheek. 

“No I’m fine. I slept on the plane. Its just the baby. They take all my energy.” She stood up and wrapped her arms around Johns neck. 

“Maybe you need to eat. Here I’ll order some room service and we can eat in bed. Okay?” John pecked Veronica on the lips and went over to the hotel phone. The brunette looked at the piece of paper on the desk and called down to order room service. 

“Maybe.” Veronica chuckled lightly and sat down at the edge of the bed. She looked up at John and smiled lovingly. She was so thrilled to be able to call John her husband. 

♡︎♥︎♡︎♥︎♡︎♥︎♡︎♥︎♡︎♥︎♡︎♥︎♡︎♥︎♡︎♥︎♡︎♥︎♡︎♥︎

A knock at the door slowly broke the couple apart who were gently kissing on the bed. John opened the door and smiled at a woman holding a tray of food. 

“Is this for the Deacons?” The woman asked. 

“Yep that’s us. Thank you. Have a good day.” John smiled brightly as he took the tray and shut the door. The bassist carried the tray to the bed and sat down beside Veronica. 

“Here you can have whatever you want.” John motioned to the tray and grabbed a slice of cheese off of the tray. 

Veronica smiled softly and looked down at the tray. Although there was a lot of delicious snacks Veronica already felt queasy and wasn’t sure if eating would help. Veronica grabbed some of the grapes and began eating them slowly. 

“Have you had any cravings?” John asked as he swallowed down some of the food and went to grab more. 

“Mh- no not really. I’ve really liked pretzels lately though.” Veronica ate another grape and sighed heavily as she felt her stomach starting to turn. The girl quickly got up and went into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. Veronica kneeled down beside the toilet and threw up into the toilet. Unfortunately Veronica had no idea what triggered her morning sickness but it was starting to get worse. 

John nodded and glanced over at Veronica with furrowed eyebrows as he watched her rush to the bathroom. He was about to speak up when he heard the awful sound. John cringed and quickly got up. He slowly slipped into the bathroom and kneeled down beside Veronica. The bassist held her hair back and rubbed soothing circles into her back. 

“I’m sorry.” John whispered and frowned down at his wife. He hated seeing her sick and the fact that it was because of him made him feel even worse for her. 

Veronica flushed the toilet and sat down with her back present against Johns stomach. She closed her eyes and let out a soft sigh. Veronica stayed sitting down for a minute before she slowly started to get up again. 

John held her close and gently stroked her sides. When Veronica started to get up he helped her up and lead her to bed. John helped Veronica lay down and set the tray down on the desk in the room. 

“It’s just morning sickness. It won’t last forever.” Veronica mumbled as she curled up on the bed and closed her eyes with a long yawn. 

“I know I just feel bad that it’s my fault.” John climbed in bed behind Veronica and kissed her cheek. He placed a gently hand on her growing stomach and began rubbing circles with his thumb. 

“It’s not your fault. You’re not making me sick but Anyways it’ll all be worth it in the end.” Veronica let out a soft chuckle and placed her hand on top of Johns. Slowly she began to drift to sleep.

John smiled down at his wife and slowly pulled away. He got up and grabbed the phone. The brunette went into the bathroom and closed the door so he wouldn’t bother Veronica while she slept. John sat down on the floor and dialed his mom. 

“Hello?” John heard his mom answer and he smiled. 

“It’s John. Ronnie and I made it to Bali.” He explained and leaned back. 

“Oh that’s great! How is it going?”

“It’s going good besides the fact that Veronica’s having some bad morning sickness and she’s really tired.”

“Oh the poor thing. I know exactly what she’s feeling. Just let her sleep and make sure she doesn’t eat anything spicy or anything with a strong smell. Those can make her more sick.” His mother spoke with a sympathetic tone in her voice. 

“Yeah I feel bad that I can’t help her. She just seems so tired and sick but she’s barely showing.” John crossed his arms. 

“That’s normal. It’s just her body trying to get used to holding a baby I guess. It’ll get better as she starts to show more but at the very end of the pregnancy it’ll get worse again.” She explained 

“Yeah. That makes sense. Well thanks for talking to me about it mum.” He smiled as he spoke and slowly got up. 

“You’re welcome! I can’t wait for the little one to be born. You both stay safe. I love you.” His mother spoke softly. 

“We will. I love you too.” John slowly hung up the phone and went back into the bedroom. He set the phone down on the desk and climbed back in bed beside Veronica. 

The two of them slowly cuddled up against each other and fell into a comfortable sleep with each other’s warmth radiating onto each other. Although this honeymoon wouldn’t be perfect at least they could spend some time together before John went back on tour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wasn’t sure what to write for this chapter but I guess it turned out okay.


	12. Together again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Veronica have a hard time being apart for so long when John goes to America for the Sheer heart attack Tour

𝗙𝗲𝗯𝗿𝘂𝗮𝗿𝘆 𝟭𝟲𝘁𝗵 𝟭𝟵𝟳𝟱 

Veronica turned over in her sleep and instinctively reached over on the other side of the bed. She slowly opened her eyes and let out a shaky sigh. John was in America right now probably playing a show or getting drunk. The copper haired girl slowly sat up and grabbed Johns pillow. She hugged it to her chest and pressed her face into it as tears began to fall down her cheeks and onto the fabric of the pillow. Ever since John had left she had felt extremely lonely and anxious but slowly she reminded herself that it was only temporary. 

John was missing Veronica terribly as well. Although he was having fun playing for thousands of people whenever he was left alone with his thoughts he yearned to be with Veronica. He was always worrying about her and the baby when he wasn’t busy. Seeing couples at their shows always made him think back to Veronica and how he wished that she was here. Whenever Johns emotions started to get the best of him and he would often stay up in his hotel room alone. 

𝗠𝗮𝗿𝗰𝗵 𝟭𝟴𝘁𝗵 𝟭𝟵𝟳𝟱

The ringing phone broke Veronica away from her thoughts. She was sitting in the living room with her hands on her stomach. Veronica started to feel some strange fluttering feelings in her stomach which she soon found out was the baby kicking . Although she wished John would’ve been there to experience it with her she felt like the baby could keep her company somehow. 

“Hello?” Veronica answered the phone and stretched the phone chord so she could sit on the couch. 

“Hey Ronnie. It’s John I was just calling to check in on you. I can’t talk for long because we are running late on the bus schedule but I just needed to hear to her voice.” He spoke quietly with a sigh. 

Veronica’s face shifted into a sad smile and she laid down on the couch. She brought a pillow to her chest and held it close. Maybe if she had something close to her and Johns voice it would feel like he was there. 

“It’s good to hear from you.” was all Veronica said since she felt herself getting emotional again. She didn’t want to cry on the phone with John and make him feel bad. 

“How are you and the baby? Have you felt them kick?” He asked softly and waved roger away who was shouting at him to hurry up. 

“Actually I have. Last night I did and a little bit this morning but it’s not anything crazy just feels like little flutters.” She smiled lightly and tried to swallow the lump forming in her throat. 

“Really?! That’s amazing! I-I can’t wait to come home and see you and see if I can feel the baby. I really need to get going soon so do you have anything else to tell me?” John asked and bit at his lip. 

“N-nope. That’s all I have to say. You go have fun.” Veronica’s voice cracked and she gripped onto the pillow and the tears fell from her eyes. 

“Ronnie-“ John spoke, heartbroken because he knew Veronica must’ve been missing him terribly. “I’ll be home soon and we can talk about everything. Okay? I love you.” He whispered and slipped a quarter into the pay phone. 

“I’m okay John you have fun. I love you and I’ll see you soon.” She whispered back and let out a shaky breath when John hung up the phone after she said I love you. Veronica put the phone away and curled up on the couch with fresh tears on her cheeks and in her eyes. 

𝗔𝗽𝗿𝗶𝗹 𝟴𝘁𝗵 𝟭𝟵𝟳𝟱 

Johns flight back home was full of many emotions. He was thinking about everything he’d done wrong while he was gone. He wished he would’ve taken more time to call Veronica instead of just quick phone calls where they barely had any time to talk. He could finally see his wife though and they could make up for the time lost. Now that John was home though he could patch things up. Unfortunately he would only be staying for a couple weeks before he left again but it was better than not seeing each other at all . He got off the plane and rushed to the pick up as fast as he could. 

Veronica anxiously waited johns arrival. The dress she was wearing showed off her growing baby bump. She was just excited to see his face again. They could finally hold each other and talk about everything they had missed. Being apart had felt like a piece of a complex puzzle was missing and nothing seemed to work. 

Johns heart did flips when he spotted Veronica waiting for him. He started to walk faster but eventually just settled on running. The brunette dropped his bags when he got to Veronica and picked her up. He let out a heavy sigh and kissed her all over. 

Veronica fought the urge to run to John as well but as soon as John dropped his bags she jumped into his arms and began smothering him in kisses as well. She gripped Johns chin as she kissed him passionately with tears of joy in her eyes. 

John slowly set Veronica down as he continued to kiss her and slowly ran his hands along her sides. The brunette pulled away for a short moment to look at Veronica and a wide smile spread on his lips. 

“You look beautiful! Oh my god. Look at you.” John placed a hand on her stomach and leaned his forehead against hers. 

“I think you mean I look pregnant.” She laughed and caressed his cheek as he pressed his forehead against hers. The tears in Veronica’s eyes finally began to flow. The mix of pregnancy hormones and finally having John home was too much not to become emotional. She buried her face in Johns chest and cried softly.

“I’m just so glad you’re home. Even if it’s just for a bit.” She whimpered and gripped onto him tightly. 

“I’m here now, that’s what matters. We can catch up on everything we’ve missed.” John whispered into her hair and kissed the top of her head. 

Finally they were together again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate writing sad stuff haha so this was kinda hard to write but also kinda fun since it was so different


	13. Unconditional love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Veronica spend quality time together and John feels the baby kick for the first time.

𝗔𝗽𝗿𝗶𝗹 𝟭𝟬𝘁𝗵 𝟭𝟵𝟳𝟱

Veronica slowly began to wake up to the scent of bacon and an assortment of other breakfast foods coming from the kitchen. She rubbed her eyes and let out a long yawn as she stretched in bed. The copper haired girl slowly climbed out of bed and placed a hand on her stomach, letting out a heavy sigh. Even getting out of bed felt like a task for her. 

John was in the kitchen preparing breakfast. He let out a small string of curses when the stove began smoking. John waved the smoke away and put the bacon on a plate. John went to go grab some glasses until he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. John smiled and glanced over his shoulder at Veronica. 

“Good morning my love.” John turned around and pecked Veronica on the lips. He set his hands on her sides and leaned down to gently kiss her stomach.

“Morning.” Veronica whispered, a rosy blush covering her cheeks as John kissed her stomach. 

“Is the little one active today?” John asked as he began setting the table. 

“They were last night. Barely got any sleep.” She mumbled as she sat down at the table and leaned back. 

“I’m sorry. You can get some more rest today but I wanna feel them kick!” John chuckled and sat down beside Veronica. 

“I’ll tell you when they’re kicking but it doesn’t last very long. I don’t know if you’d be able to feel it either.” Veronica began eating quietly, obviously very tired.

“Okay.” John watched Veronica starting to eat and began eating as well. He occasionally glanced up at her with a small smile on his lips. 

The two of them ate while they talked about the tour and the upcoming album. Although they were still in a financial predicament if this album did good they could get a new record label and then they would be making the money they deserved.   
♡︎♥︎♡︎♥︎♡︎♥︎♡︎♥︎♡︎♥︎♡︎♥︎♡︎♥︎♡︎♥︎♡︎♥︎♡︎♥︎

Veronica was snuggling on the couch with John. They were both watching a movie but Veronica drifted in and out of sleep throughout it. Veronica was about to drift back to sleep until she felt that strange fluttering feeling. She quickly grabbed Johns hand and placed it on her stomach where she felt the movement. 

John was watching the movie intently. He gently rubbed Veronica’s back and her sides as they curled up close with each other. His eyebrows furrowed when Veronica grabbed his hand. John looked down at her stomach and kissed her shoulder. 

“What?” He asked softly but soon he felt a small movement under his hand and his eyes widened. John sat up quickly and placed both of his hands on Veronica’s stomach, pressing down gently to feel it. A wide smile had spread on his face as he felt his baby. He still couldn’t believe it, it felt so surreal. 

“Oh my god! That’s crazy.” John laughed out and kissed her stomach a couple times. He leaned up and gently kissed his wife on the lips. 

Veronica smiled down at John as she watched him and let out a soft chuckle. The girl placed a hand on the side of her stomach and sighed softly. Veronica kissed John back and grinned against his lips. 

“Does it not feel weird?” John asked with wide eyes, he was obviously very curious about everything Veronica was experiencing. 

“I mean it does a little bit it’s just what butterflies in your stomach feels like but a bit more fluttery .” Veronica chuckled and let out a yawn. 

“You amaze me. I can’t believe how strong you are. You’re carrying a baby while still taking care of yourself and being alone half the time. You’re much braver and stronger than me.” John laid back down and ran his hands through her hair. 

“Eh I’m alright. You’re just as brave though. You’re playing in front of thousands of people and traveling all over the world.” She smiled and leaned her head into his touch. 

“Fine I guess we’re both brave but you’re braver. No arguing.” He grinned and kissed her temple. 

Veronica let out a laugh and slowly nodded. She pressed herself into Johns chest and let out a heavy sigh. 

“Do you think I’m still pretty even though I’m gaining weight? I just don’t want to disappoint you wit-“ Veronica began 

“Of course I do! I think you’re beautiful no matter what you look like. You have the most beautiful hair and eyes and nose and lips. Not to mention your beautiful personality. I could go on and on but don’t you worry about gaining weight that’s what’s supposed to happen. You’re growing a baby okay?” John gently touched all of Veronica’s features as he listed them off and pecked her on the lips. 

Veronica blushed and pressed her cheek against Johns chest after she pecked him back. The copper haired girl kissed at Johns neck and smiled. 

“Okay I was just curious. Thank you for loving me unconditionally. I couldn’t get through this pregnancy without you.” Veronica whispered and let out a soft yawn. 

“Thank you for letting me love you unconditionally. You deserve it.” He whispered back with a hand wrapped around her waist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been really busy lately so I might not do chapters as often as I have been


	14. Everything will turn out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and the boys have a meeting at Trident studios to discuss their agreement and it doesn’t go well.

𝗝𝘂𝗻𝗲 𝟮𝟴𝘁𝗵 𝟭𝟵𝟳𝟱

John pulled up to the trident management offices and walked into the building. Queen was having yet another meeting about finances and this time John decided to speak up. He mostly stayed quiet during these meetings but he realized Veronica and himself wouldn’t be able to afford a new house for their soon to be baby.

The brunette joined the rest of the boys in the office and sat down on the couch in the middle of the room. He anxiously fiddled with his hands and looked down and back up. 

“We need to discuss the agreement we signed. We have sold out every bloody concert all across the globe yet we barely have enough money and if I’m not mistaken you have just bought a new car.” Roger growled and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Listen boys. You signed the agreement and this is what the agreement is. You’ve just spent too much money on the albums and the production of the shows.” Norman Sheffield the current manager of trident explained. 

“That’s bullshit. We’ve been soaring the charts with seven seas of rhye, and killer queen. Plus we’ve sold out hundreds of shows. Thats way more money than what we spent on making our albums.” Freddie spat and clenched his jaw. 

“Also I’d like to add that we have exceeded your expectations with making these albums. Sheer heart attack did terrific yet we still don’t have enough money to buy the things we need.” Brian glanced around at the other boys and bit his lip. 

“We’ve invested 200,000 dollars into Queen. The deal is that when we get that money back from ticket and album sales then you’ll start getting paid more. I’m sorry boys.” The manager leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs. 

John felt his stomach churning. He still hasn’t said anything and it already seemed like the conversation was over. John sat up a bit and let out a shaky breath. 

“Uh-m from what I know the 200,000 dollars has already been paid back to you guys b-but since it’s obvious you’re not budging Uhm I was wondering if I could take out a deposit. Me and my wife are expecting a baby soon and we only have a one bedroom flat. It would really help us out if-“ John began before being cut off 

“No. We don’t allow people under contracts to take out deposits. It’s too risky and we still need the money you owe us. Maybe when we get the money back but for now it’s a no.” Norman interrupted firmly and shook his head. 

John was taken aback by Norman’s response. He really thought that the man might feel a bit of sympathy but obviously he was wrong. John was extremely anxious now, picking at the skin around his nails and breathing heavily as he looked down like a neglected puppy. He wasn’t sure what to do now.

“You’re a piece of shit. John is just trying to create a solid place for his wife and child and you have the audacity to deny him of the money he rightfully deserves. Come on let’s go.” Roger spoke as he got up and glared at the manager. 

“Yeah come on Deaky.” Brian spoke softly and gently grabbed Johns arm to help him up. 

“You’ll regret this darling.” Freddie growled lowly as he passed the managers desk and outside with the other boys. 

John could feel the tears welling up in his eyes as he left the building. He quickly went to his car without saying another word and pulled out of the parking lot as fast as he could. As soon as he was driving on the street the tears fell down his cheeks and onto his shirt. He wiped at his eyes and sniffled. The stress of the baby, recording the new album, taking care of Veronica, and now this was too much. 

Freddie, Brian, and Roger all shared worried glances as they watched John leave. 

“Poor Deaky.” Freddie frowned with crossed arms as he watched Johns car drive away. 

♡︎♥︎♡︎♥︎♡︎♥︎♡︎♥︎♡︎♥︎♡︎♥︎♡︎♥︎♡︎♥︎♡︎♥︎♡︎♥︎

“I’m home” John spoke quietly as he walked inside and kicked his shoes off. He knew he was going to have to tell Veronica but he wasn’t sure how he could do that without getting upset. 

“How did the meeting go?” Veronica rushed out of their bedroom, her baby bump very prominent in the dress she was wearing. The copper haired girl reached up and gently pecked John on the lips. 

John simply shook his head and wrapped his arms around Veronica. John rested his face in Veronica’s shoulder and let out a soft whimper. This wasn’t what he wanted for Veronica. They were supposed to be living a perfect life in a house with their child. 

Veronica frowned when John hugged her and she gently hugged him back. The girl rubbed her hand up and down her husband’s back and kissed his cheek. Although she was upset that the meeting obviously didn’t go well she had a feeling it wouldn’t with all of their previous meetings with trident. 

“John please don’t be too upset. Hey, although we can’t get a house we can still buy the baby a crib and diapers. As long as we love our baby and do our best for them then that’s all that matters.” She tilted Johns head up and gently kissed him.

John wiped his tears when Veronica tilted his head up and gently kissed her back. He stood up and held her close. 

“I’m sorry. I just want what’s best for you and our little one.” John rested his hands on Veronica’s stomach and leaned down to gently kiss her baby bump. 

“You don’t need to apologize. I’m upset too but not at you. Everything will turn out in the end. I know it will.” Veronica ran a hand through Johns hair and closed her eyes as she felt the baby begin to kick. 

John felt the movement underneath his hands and smiled up at Veronica. He kept his hand on Veronica’s stomach as he stood up and pecked her on the lips. 

“You’re right. It seems like our little one thinks so too.” John chuckled lightly and held Veronica close in the middle of their flat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to do some research on the queen financial problem and there wasn’t too much information so I can kind of had to imagine what would’ve happened. So hopefully it’s a tiny bit accurate haha.


	15. Bundle of Joy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is at Ridge farm and gets an unexpected call which forces him to rush to the hospital.

July 18th 1975 

John sat in the kitchen of the Ridge farm studio house where the group was staying. He looked down at the piece of paper he was writing on and bit his lip. John was writing a song for Veronica and it was coming along surprisingly easily. Although the lyrics were coming easy he poured over every word. He wanted this song to be perfect. The bassist raised his head when the phone began to ring. He slowly went over to the phone, expecting it to be yet another one of Rogers lovers trying to get in touch with him. 

“Hello?” John answered the phone and leaned against the wall with tired eyes. 

“H-hey can I speak to John it’s Veronica? Quickly please.” She spoke in a panic as she shuffled around the flat, gathering things. 

“Ronnie? This is John. Are you okay? What’s going on? You sound scared.” John stood up straight and anxiously twirled the phone chord between his fingers.

“Oh Uhm yeah I’m fine I- I think my water just broke though. So- yes I’m a little scared. Where is that stupid bag?” She explained before groaning and searching in the closet and under the bed.

Johns eyes grew wide and he looked around in a panic. He knew this day was coming but he still couldn’t believe it was real. 

“W-what?! Wh- oh Uhm the bag. The bag. Uhm it’s in the top of the closet. Shit. Uhm let me call my mom. She’ll be right over and I’m gonna head to the hospital as fast as I can. Just stay calm okay? I love you.” John hung up the phone with shaky hands and began dialing his mom as fast as he could. 

“Thank you I’m- trying to be calm. Love you.” Veronica hung up the phone and quickly reached up to grab the bag out of the top closet. She let out a groan of pain and placed a hand on her back. Veronica breathed deeply and sat down on the bed for a moment.

———

Johns mother arrived at the flat and quickly went inside. She grabbed Veronica’s bag and helped her up. Lillian had given birth before so she knew exactly how to help. 

“I’m here. We’ll get you to the hospital. Don’t worry. Just breathe deep. I know exactly how bad it feels but it’s gonna be worth it.” She spoke softly to Veronica while helping Veronica out of the flat and to the car. 

Lillian got into the car and began driving to the hospital. She made sure to be speedy but also cautious. Johns mother could only hope that her son would move quick and get to the hospital in time.

♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎

John ran to his room and grabbed his car keys. He began running through the yard toward his car, passing Freddie along the way. 

“Darling where are you going so fast?!” Freddie called as he turned and watched John. 

“Ronnies in labor!” John called back and climbed into his car. 

“Oh I wish her the best of luck!” Freddie shouted after Johns car as it pulled away and chuckled softly. 

John began driving to the hospital he knew Veronica would be staying in as fast as he could. He tapped his hands on the wheel anxiously and bit his lip. John would feel terrible if he missed the birth of their first baby. 

———

After driving through the countryside and into the city John finally arrived at the hospital and parked his car out front. The brunette quickly walked inside and went up to the front desk as he let out shaky breaths. 

“Hi I’m here for Veronica Deacon! Can you please tell me the room she’s in.” John spoke to the receptionist and tapped his foot against the floor. 

“Hm let me see. Room 203 on floor 2.” The receptionist spoke up at John after looking through a book beside her. 

“Thank you so much!” John flashed a smile at the receptionist before rushing up the hospital stairs. 

The brunette traveled through the hallways, looking at room numbers and stopping occasionally to make sure he was in the right place. Eventually John found the room. He gently knocked on the door as he entered and smiled softly at Veronica who laid on her side in the hospital bed. 

“How are you feeling?” John whispered as he walked over to Veronica and grabbed her hand. John kissed his wife on the forehead and squeezed her hand. 

Veronica was in obvious pain and was clutching onto the bed when John came in. Veronica let out a sigh of relief when she saw John and leaned into his touch. The copper haired girl squeezed Johns hand and slowly nodded. 

“I’m feeling. That’s for sure.” Veronica mumbled and leaned back, wincing in pain as another contraction hit. 

“I’m sorry. I’m sure it hurts but you’re so strong.I know you can do this.” John ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her hand which he held. 

Veronica gripped tightly onto Johns hand and inhaled a shaky breath. The girl slowly closed her eyes and sighed. 

“It definitely hurts. I’m just glad you’re here.” She whispered and gripped his chin. Veronica leaned up and gently pecked John on the lips. 

“I’m glad I can be here for you.” John added and smiled against Veronica’s lips. 

John sat down in the chair beside the bed and held Veronica’s hand as she went through the waves of sharp pain. He whispered words of encouragement and got her whatever she needed to help ease the pain or make her feel more comfortable. Finally the time had come for the baby to arrive. 

John stood up and held Veronica’s hand tightly. He buried his hand in her hair and kissed her forehead. The bassist frowned as his wife cried out in pain. He couldn’t imagine the pain she was going through. 

“You’re doing so good Ronnie.” He whispered and kissed her hand. 

Veronica gripped as tight as she could onto Johns hand and let out a final cry of pain before the beautiful sound of crying filled the room. She let out a heavy sigh and smiled softly. 

“Congratulations it’s a boy!” The nurse gently set the baby on Veronica’s chest and backed away. 

John looked down at the crying baby and bit his lip. He leaned down to look closer at the baby boy and smiled as tears flooded his eyes. He wiped the tears away and rested his hand on Veronica’s shoulder. 

Veronica began to cry softly, holding the wailing baby close. She grabbed his tiny hand and smiled up at John. Finally their baby boy was here and he was perfect. 

They both sat quietly for a while, speechless at this little baby that was now theirs. The couple shared loving glances before John spoke up. 

“I can’t believe you did that.” He smiled and gently grabbed the baby’s hand who was quiet now that he was in his mother’s embrace. 

“Me either. Isn’t he perfect.” Veronica gently stroked the baby’s back. She couldn’t take her eyes off of their healthy, beautiful baby boy. 

“Mh hm. We still don’t have a name for this little guy though.” John whispered and and let go off the baby’s hand when he let out a soft whine. 

“Yeah. I was thinking Robert but we can call him rob or Robbie.” She whispered and smiled as she slicked down the baby’s head full of hair. 

“Roberts a perfect name.” John whispered and looked up at the nurse when she walked over. 

“We need to wrap him up in a blanket but we’ll hand him back as soon as he’s all wrapped up and weighed.” The nurse carefully bent down and scooped the baby up. She carried him over to weigh him and cooed to him as he cried. 

Veronica sat up and watched the nurse handle her baby. Although she knew the nurse was taking good care of her baby she wanted to keep a close eye on him for as long as she could. It was her little boy and she didn’t want anything happening to him. 

John walked over to where Robert was being swaddled and looked over the nurses shoulder as she handled Robert. He followed her back over to Veronica and sat down. The bassist smiled when Robert blinked his eyes open and began looking around. 

“Hello there.” Veronica whispered and kissed him on the forehead. She looked over at John and sat up. 

“Here, you should hold him.” Veronica slowly set the baby in Johns arms and helped her husband adjust so Robert was comfortable in his arms. 

John opened his mouth to speak and froze when Robert was placed in his arms. He knew how to hold a baby but somehow he still felt like he was doing it wrong. Johns body was stiff as he held Robert and he glanced up nervously at his wife. 

“That’s good.” Veronica whispered and smiled.She looked down at Robert and back up at John. 

John nodded and looked down at Robert. He smiled and tilted his head to the side. The bassist let robert hold onto his finger and chuckled lightly. It was crazy how tiny and fragile he was. 

“He kinda looks like a frog.” John suddenly spoke and let out a laugh. 

“A frog?” Veronica laughed and tilted her head. She shrugged and grinned at the thought. 

“Well he’s our perfect little frog.” She whispered and pecked John on the cheek. 

———

Freddie, Roger, and Brian quietly entered the hospital room where Robert was asleep on Veronica’s chest, his body nestled comfortably against Veronica’s. John lead them inside and smiled. 

“He’s asleep right now.” John whispered and looked back at his friends. 

Freddie was in awe of the baby and how cute he was, Brian looked on lovingly , and Roger seemed frightened he would somehow harm the tiny little thing if he even breathed too hard. 

“Oh darling he’s so cute!” Freddie whispered and leaned down to get a closer look.

“Congrats.” Brian whispered and patted John on the back. 

Roger bit his lip and looked on silently. Seeing that his friend already had a kid was so strange to him and he felt intimidated. He had no idea how to deal with children and couldn’t imagine having to take care of one.

Veronica smiled shyly up at the three boys and kissed Roberts head. 

“What’s his name?” Roger finally spoke up quietly and smiled over at John. 

“His name is Robert.” John sat down beside Veronica and stroked Roberts cheek. 

“Oh! Veronica my dear! How did you manage it?! I just know that us men would not be nearly strong enough to do something like this.” Freddie smiled and chuckled lightly. 

“I don’t know honestly. I just did it, and yes you’re right men aren’t strong enough.” She grinned and let out a light laugh. 

They stood silent for a while until Robert woke up from his nap and began wailing. Rogers eyes grew wide and he backed away. Freddie frowned and raised his eyebrows. 

“He must be hungry.” Veronica spoke up and looked at John. She then looked at the door and cleared her throat. She wasn’t comfortable enough to breastfeed in front of Johns friends. 

“Oh right. Well thank you guys for stopping by.” John got up and began moving his friends towards the door. They all exited and John shut the door behind them. 

“How did she know what it needed?!” Roger asked in awe and let out a laugh. 

“If I’m being honest I have no idea. I don’t know how I’m supposed to do this whole parenting thing but wish me luck.” John shook his head as he laughed and looked down. 

“Don’t worry you’ll be fine. You’re the most qualified out of any of us.” Freddie smiled and patted John on the shoulder. 

“Well we better get back to recording. Congrats and good luck.” Brian smiled at John and began leaving the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been super busy but I still had some time to write this and it was so fun! I love writing them just talking and loving each other.


	16. Our little frog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Veronica have to deal with the struggles of taking care of a new born.

𝗝𝘂𝗹𝘆 𝟮𝟭𝘀𝘁 𝟭𝟵𝟳𝟱

John held Veronica close with his hand resting on her hip. He was sleeping peacefully until Robert began wailing in his crib. John let out a soft sigh as he sat up and rubbed at his tired eyes. That was the third time that Robert had woke up crying. 

“I’ll get him.” John whispered and kissed Veronica’s cheek. 

The bassist got out of bed as he grunted softly. John walked over to the crib and carefully scooped Robert up. He frowned down at the crying baby and rocked him back and forth. 

“Shh Shh. You’re okay dads here.” John whispered soothingly and sighed heavily when Robert continued to wail out, the baby’s arms stretched out with his hands in fists. 

Veronica let out a sigh and yawned as she got up out of bed. She slowly walked over to John and the baby. Veronica was still very sore from giving birth and knew she would be for a little bit longer. The copper haired girl looked over Johns shoulder down at Robert. 

“Hey sweet boy. Mom and Dad are here.” She whispered and placed a kiss to his forehead but unfortunately the baby continued to whine and cry. 

Veronica slowly took Robert from Johns arms and tucked his arms into the blanket he was swaddled in. Veronica closed her eyes as she sat down in the rocking chair and began rocking Robert. 

John handed Robert to his wife and crossed his arms. He sat down on the bed and watched Veronica with tired eyes. It seemed like she always knew what to do. They were both exhausted but they were happy that their little boy was finally home with them.

Eventually after a while of rocking Robert and singing to him he calmed down and Veronica was able to place him back in the crib. She quickly slipped into bed with a soft huff and flipped her pillow over. 

John was laying in bed watching Veronica when she slipped back into bed. John pulled Veronica close and rested his hand back on her hip before he quickly drifted to sleep. 

———

Veronica was laying in bed with Robert attached to her breast in the morning. She looked out the window, her eyes occasionally falling shut from lack of sleep. 

“You didn’t stay up all night did you?” John broke the quietness of morning and kissed her temple. He got up and began rummaging through his closet for some clothes. 

“No I just woke up early to feed our little frog.” She let out a tired chuckle and rubbed her eyes. Veronica glanced down at Robert to make sure all was well and then looked back up at John. 

“He seems to be quite the hungry little frog.” John laughed and began changing into some clothes for the studio. Once he changed he went over to Veronica and pecked her on the lips. 

“You sure you’ll be fine without me today and that you’ll call my mom if you need help?” He raised an eyebrow. 

“Yes I promise. All is well. You just drive safe okay?” She returned the kiss and smiled. 

“Alright I’ll see you tonight. Bye my little frog.” John whispered and waved goodbye to his wife and child. 

———

“Okay now that we have the overdubs laid out I figured we could go in and add the bass and guitar.” Freddie spoke and turned to face John who was sitting on the couch. His cheek rested in his hand and he was fast asleep. 

“Do you think he’s okay?” Brian asked and crossed his arms as he looked at John. 

“He looks exhausted. Must be that baby.” Roger grumbled and shook his head. 

Freddie bit his lip and sighed. He didn’t want to wake John but he knew he must. Freddie plopped down on the couch right beside John and placed his hand on Johns knee. 

Johns eyes quickly opened and he looked over at Freddie. He let out a soft laugh and ran a hand through his hair before biting back a yawn and stretching. 

“Sorry I kinda drifted off. What are we doing?” John asked and rubbed at his tired eyes, wishing his body would stay awake. 

“We’re about to play.” Brian spoke and sat down in the swivel chair at the mixing desk. 

“Not to be rude Deaky but you look like shit and you can barely keep your eyes open.” Roger acknowledged and bit his lip. 

Freddie shot a glare at Roger and rolled his eyes. He definitely didn’t want John to feel bad and what Roger said might just do exactly that. 

“Oh- sorry. I got about four hours of sleep last night. Robert woke up three times in the night wailing his head off and wouldn’t go to bed for at least thirty minutes after he woke up.” John let out a small yawn and pressed the palms of his hands to his eyes. 

“Don’t worry about it Deaky you’re taking care of a wife and kid all the while being a rockstar in your early twenty’s. That’s not exactly easy.” Freddie spoke softly and patted Johns back. 

“I suppose we could finish up some things for the prophets song.” Roger muttered and ran a hand through his hair. 

“Oh not that dreadful song. My voice will be absolutely ruined by the end of it!” Freddie grumbled and slowly got up. 

John smiled at his band mates and let out a light chuckle. The brunette watched as Roger, Brian, and Freddie began doing harmonies. He got up from the couch and walked over to the coffee pot, pouring himself a mug and sipping on it. He was thankful to have such supportive friends. 

——

The bassist arrived at the flat and walked inside quietly. He had learned to constantly be quiet when he was home so Robert would stay asleep and happy. John slowly walked into the bedroom to find Veronica standing over Roberts crib, smiling down at the sleeping baby. 

“I’m back.” John whispered and slowly walked up beside Veronica after he set his bass down. 

Veronica quickly turned to look at John and smiled. She leaned against him and closed her eyes, letting out a yawn. Although she desperately needed sleep Veronica never wanted to go to sleep when it was just her and the baby. She was a paranoid new mother and though something bad might happen if she wasn’t constantly watching their baby. 

“How was recording?” She whispered and wrapped her arms around him. 

“It was good.” John whispered into Veronica’s hair and kissed the top of her head. He realized Veronica was starting to fall asleep against him and sighed. 

John picked Veronica up and placed her down on the bed. He covered her up and kissed her cheek. The bassist checked over Robert one more time before going into the kitchen and pulling out some papers from a filing drawer he had. They were copies of the contract Queen had signed with Trident. John was going to figure out a way to give his baby and his wife the life they deserved.

John bit the end of his pen as he looked over the contract and furrowed his eyebrows in concentration. John underlined parts of the contract. His mind was pulled from the contract when he heard Robert cooing and whining. The brunette got up from his seat at the kitchen table and went into the bedroom. John picked up the little boy and gently booped him on the nose. 

“I’m gonna get us out of this contract and everything will be just fine.” John whispered to the little boy with a sigh and kissed his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t imagine how much John worried about providing for his family and it makes me so sad :((

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to make this a series but I’m not sure! This is how I imagine what Veronica and John meeting might have been like. Also did you spot the names Nigel and Ruth? Nigel used to play with John in an old band and Ruth is his wife. From what I heard they were good friends.


End file.
